ZEXAL: The Magic Duels!
by jxz
Summary: a day, Yuma recieves strange cards. these cards contain the Spirits of three kinds of Magical Girls, and with them, more adventures than they could imagine! Kattobingu Da, Ore!
1. Prologue

_""Yuma, come here." Mirai Tsukumo, Yuma Tsukumo´s mother, had called his son. he was starting to like the Cards' game, and he liked to be with his dad, practicing. even if he never won._

_"yes, mom?"_

_"there´s something i want to give you." Mirai said. from one of her pockets, she drew three cards and some kind of key. "you remember the story about a boy with the card´s spirits?"_

_"yeah! i always liked how he could trust in his cards to have an idea of how to win the duel!" Yuma exclaimed._

_"well, these cards are special, because they contain the souls of the most powerful spirits." she said, as she gave the four objects to Yuma. "with them, you will be able to remember us, even if we aren´t near you. and yet... when you use them, we will be near you."_

_"wow..." Yuma said, looking at the three cards. "thanks, mom!"_

_"no problem. remember, we will always be with you."_

* * *

Yuma woke up, Astral looking at him with concern.

"hello, Astral." he said, his face showed sadness.

**"Yuma. i don´t know some emotions of yours, but are you ok? you don´t show your usual Kattobingu."**

"Astral... i´m ok, i... just had a dream about my parents."

"the dream with the cards again?" her sister, Akari Tsukumo said, showing herself in front of the door.

"yes... why would i be dreaming of that every night?"

**"you dreamt about the Emperor Key before knowing me, maybe those dreams must mean you should see those cards."** Astral sugested.

"i don´t know, Astral... i don´t even have those cards-"

"Yuma? what kind of cards are these?" Akari asked, seeing at three cards in his desk. Yuma and Astral turned to see, and saw three cards. the cards Yuma saw in his dream.

"those cards... are the ones in my dream!"

"really? and how did you have them?"

"i-i don´t know!"

**"these cards... i´ve never seen them."** Astral said.

"can i take a look at them?" Akari asked. Yuma nodded, and she took the cards. "Puella Magi Madoka... Heartcatch Cure Marine... Ojamajo Doremi... i´ve heard of them... but not as cards."

"huh?"

"in my investigations, i´ve stumbled against some weird things and legends. also Mom told me about them." Akari explained the Duelist/Duelists. "these cards have the faces of three legends of our world: the Witches, the Puella Magi, and the Pretty Cure."

"hmm... interesting..." Yuma said. when he touched the cards, however, a light came from them, and the Emperor Key.

"what´s happening?!" Akari asked, in shock.

"i... I don´t know!" Yuma exclaimed.

"you don´t- AAAHH! WHAT´S THAT THING BEHIND YOU?!" Akari pointed to Astral.

"you can see him?!"

**"interesting... those cards are making me visible to your sister."** Astral declared.

"that doesn´t matter now! what are those cards doing?!" Yuma exclaimed. in fact, the cards started glowing more intensely, until finally it compassed the three beings in the room.

* * *

when the light dimissed, the three saw... something weird.

_"oww... that card is really small!"_ a light blue haired girl said, standing in front of Yuma.

_"you said it... i´m the world´s unluckiest Witch!"_ a red haired girl, with hair buns exclaimed. at the word "Witch", the pink pigtailed girl screamed, and held a bow to the head to the red haired girl.

_"AAH! WITCH!"_

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"_

_"calm down, Madoka!"_ the light blue haired girl said. _"how many times i have to tell you that Doremi isn´t one of those witches?!"_

_"oh... sorry, Marine-san."_ Madoka said._ "and to you too, Doremi-san."_

_"don´t worry, i´ve acostumbrated to this."_ Doremi said._ "and i told you, not to call me -san."_ then, thay turned to see the two humans and the astral being. Yuma and Akari were shocked, and Astral was watching at the three girls with concern.

finally, the human Duelist was the first to shook his shock. "what are you?!"

_"don´t you know?"_ Marine said._ "we are Duel Spirits!"_

"Duel Spirits?" Akari asked. then Astral saw the bodies of the three girls.

**"Yuma. look at her bodies."**

"eh?" the two Tsukumo looked at the girls, and saw...

that thier bodies were translucid.

"gho-ghosts!" Akari shouted.

_"ghosts! where?!"_ Marine asked, as she was looking trough the whole room, looking for phantoms. eventually, her eyes posed over Astral._ "AHHH! GHOST!"_

**"i´m not a ghost. i´m Astral, from the Astral world."** Astral said, without a tone of annoyance in his face or his voice.

_"whatever! you aren´t even human!"_ Marine exclaimed.

_"Marine..."_ Doremi said, showing her translucid hand. Marine sweatdropped.

_"oh... of course... neither us..."_

_"a-anyway, we aren´t ghosts."_ Madoka said._ "we are Duel Spirits... maybe the last ones alive in this world."_

"huh? why?" Akari asked.

_"the Duel Spirits live in this world when someone trusts in the cards."_ Doremi said, her voice tone more sad._ "now... almost everyone has forgotten about us."_

**"but... you are alive. how it´s it possible?"** Astral asked.

_"we are special Duel Spirits, in the fact that we are Magical Spirits!"_ Marine exclaimed._ "we have magical powers!"_ as she said, Doremi and Madoka were looking Yuma´s deck.

_"Gagaga...Gogogo...Achachara... you like Syllabes, don´t you?"_ Doremi asked.

"well, they are my monsters, and i like to fight with them." Yuma said. then, Madoka posed her view over Yuma´s Extra Desk.

_"Baby Tragon... wow, what a Band... Number? what are those?"_

"Numbers? oh, they are..." Yuma said, but Astral interrumped him.

**"they are fragments of my mind, turned cards. they can corrupt people, and they are the reason Yuma and me hunt them."**

"that´s why... you duel?" Akari asked.

"yeah... that, and i like dueling." Yuma said.

_"Hope...Dragon...Terror-Byte...Volcasaurus...Freezerdon...Crimson Shadow...Shock Ruler...Lucky Stripe... Machu Mach... Atalante... Dark Mist."_ Madoka read the cards. Astral and Yuma grimaced when the Puella Magi mentioned the last card.

**"until now, we have 50 numbers, and a Chaos number."** Astral said, remembering the Chaos 39: Hope Ray.

_"Chaos?"_

**"a more powerful version of the Numbers."** Astral explained.

"and... what is all about you are Magical Spirits?" Akari asked.

_"oh,is because, when we were real, we used to be magical girls!"_ Marine explained. then she looked at Doremi and Madoka, and concluded _"with diferent magic, and different terms."_

_"that´s why Madoka almost arrowed me when i said i was a Witch."_ Doremi continued.

"i understand." the reporter said. "i heard from mom and dad that the Puella Magi used to fight against wicked creatures, called witches. or it was demons?"

_"both, in fact."_ Madoka said.

"i see." Astral said."but i´ve never seen cards like you."

"neither did us with the Numbers." Madoka said.

"well-oh no! i´m late, i´m late!" Yuma exclaimed. it was true. he was going late to his school.

"come on Trash, Trash!" Obomi, the trash robot, who lived wth the Tsukumo appeared, and gave him his duel meal.

"thanks, Obomi! and i'm not trash!" Yuma said. then he turned to see the girls and Astral, and said "see you later, and after i return from class, we continue talking!"

without response, Yuma left his room-attic, with Astral and the Spirits following him, leaving a confused Akari alone in the attic, with a robot.

"Yuma... what will happen now?"

* * *

_**Hey, Mark Here! lately i've been watchin ZEXAL, and i like it! the XYZ Summons, the Numbers, almost everything! so, i made this story. now, this is just the prologue, so the real story will be very good!**_

_**and, now, i'm out! Kattobingu Daze, Ore!**_


	2. Yuma's First Magical Duel

_"come on, we are late!"_ Madoka tried to wake Yuma, Marine and Doremi.

however, they had the heaviest of the dreams. in that moment, Akari appeared, with some food.

"don´t worry, I already know how to wake them up." the periodist said, as she put a rice ball in front of Marine and Doremi.

first, nothing happened. then...

_"FOOD IS READY!"_ the two spirits screamed, which made Yuma fall to the floor...

in his face.

"AAAHG! girls! why do you have to do that?!" Yuma shouted.

_"sorry, but even a Duel Spirit needs to eat!"_ Doremi said, swallowing the whole rice ball.

_"so good! grandma makes good rice balls!"_ Marine said, swallowing her own ball. such events would make someone scream of the confussion...

but not Akari. she and Yuma had accostumbrated to the girls(and Astral, in Akari's case).

"Yuma... i have a day-off, and i have to see you oversleeping? dear god..."

"huh? AAAHH! I`M LATE! girls, why didn´t you wake me up?" Yuma exclaimed.

_"us?! you are the one who has to wake up!"_ Marine replied, as the three being started to fight, as Yuma got ready to go to school. finally, ater eating-and recieving- his Duel Food, the four beings ran(or, in Astral, Madoka and Doremi's case, flew) to the school.

* * *

in Heartland School, Kotori was waiting for the duelist. it was late, and class was going to start soon. "Yuma... were are you?" she asked herself.

suddendly, a portal opened from nowhere, ejecting Yuma and the Duel Spirits from it. Astral exited that portal, calmed.

"Doremi! you told me you had mastered the portal spells!" Yuma shouted the Witch spirit.

_"I said MY REAL SELF had mastered it!"_ Doremi replied.

"your self, you, does it matter?"

_"it matters! she became a full Witch! i´m just an Apprentice!"_

"come on! you-"

"Yuma! how did you... how?!" Kotori asked. she knew about the cards, and the girls, but she hadn´t accostumbrated to their powers. even more, she couldn´t see them, just like Astral, before the Duel against Vector.

"oh, hello, Kotori." Yuma said. "i was just using one of Doremi's spells to reach on time."

"oh... Is she here?"

**"right. in fact, you are standing in front of her."** Astral said. Kotori backed a little, because she felt her breath in front of her.

_"Doremi!"_ Marine reclaimed the little Witch. _"what are you doing?!"_

_"well, i was wondering if she has a crush on Yuma..."_ Doremi said softly enough for the Cure to hear.

_"but do you really need to reach her like that? that`s not a normal way.."_ Madoka said.

"huh? what are you talking about?" Yuma asked.

_"oh, nothing!"_ Doremi said, hiding their conversation. after all, if Kotori wanted to love him, she had to confess to him personally. sudenddly, the bell rang, which made the four children turn arround.

"oh, no! we are still late!" Yuma exclaimed."i thought your spell would transport us directly to the classroom!"

_"i told you! Real Self!"_

"but-"

_"Guys! you will be late to class!"_ Marine said. they turned, and saw that she, Madoka, Astral and Kotori had already reached the building.

" oh, come on!" Yuma groaned, before runing to the school.

* * *

after class, the duel spirits were seeing Yuma dueling one of his friends...

and ultimately lose.

_"Yuma, you really are bad!"_ Marine joked.

"hey! i tried to use you, but i can´t use your second effect!"

_"because Blossom is not here!"_

"why would i need another spirit yelling at me?! Astral was enough!"

"Yuma? are you talking to Astral?" Tetsuo asked.

"oh, no, is Marine again." Yuma said.

"your new card? to summarize, are you crazy?" The class president, Todoroki said.

"do you still not believe me?"

"until i found real proof that she exists, i won´t believe you!"

"you believed me with Astral..."

"well, to summarize, i had proof. you had the Numbers, and, before you met him, you always lost."

"hey!" Yuma exclaimed. he heard the girls, Kotori AND Astral chuckle.

"wow. so this is the duelist who hunts numbers?" a voice was heard. Yuma and he others turned arround, to see three teen women. one of them had blue hair, like Marine's, and was stylized in the same form. "hm. and some people think he is a hero. nothing like me!"

"calm down, Ayame." a second girl said. she had her brown hair in Odangos, like Doremi. she was holding her pink D-Gazer, which resembled a musical note. "he has three kinds of magic auras arround him. also... he has a weird aura arround him."

"Magic? bah." Tetsuo said. "that are only visual tricks."

"those kind of thoughts led to despair." the third girl said. she had pigtails like Madoka, but her hair was long, and black. also, she had red eyes. but those eyes were dark, as if her dreams and hopes were destroyed. "i know. i've been there."

"who are you, and how do you know about the Numbers?" Yuma asked.

"i am Ayame Kurumi."

"My name is Redo Harukaze."

"and i am Motoko Kaname."

_"wait, WHAT?!"_ the three spirits shouted.

"what`s wrong?" Astral asked.

_"those... those were our Real Self's surnames!"_ Doremi said.

"WHAT? wait... you are descendants of-"

"GrandGrandma!" Redo exclaimed, before running to Doremi. she tried to hug the apprentice, but, as Doremi was a Spirit, she just passed her.

"what did you do to my GrandGrandma?!" she asked.

"i-i didn`t do nothing!"

"of course you did! i can´t touch her!" she exclaimed, as she tried to hug the Ojamajo again, and again, unsucessfully.

_"can... can you see me?!"_ Doremi asked, in shock.

"is really someone there?" Tetsuo asked.

"yes! and is my GrandGrandma!"

**"Did Doremi had a daughter?"** Astral asked.

_"no! a least, not that i know..._" Doremi said, trying to access the memories of the real Witch, unsucessfully.

"you... you don´t... remember me?" Redo said, in the verge of tears. finally, she cried. a lot.

"wha-wahat`s happening?" Kotori asked.

"i have no idea!"

"Wha... no... let's... LET'S HAVE A DUEL!" the self-proclaimed grandgranddaughter exclaimed.

"what? Redo, this isn´t why we are here!" Ayame exclaimed.

then, Yuma smiled.

"Of course! if i win, you will have to explain me what's happening!"Yuma exclaimed, as he prepared his D-Gazer and Duel Disk.

"ok! but if i win, you will give my grandgrandma back!" Redo exclaimed.

"deal!"

"Duel Disk, Set!" Yuma called, as he threw his disk to the sky. the Disk activated,and Yuma put it on his wrist.

"Duel Disk, Set!" Redo called, as magical energy poured into her arm. it formed a Disk, which reminded Doremi of the blue flower where her "daughter"(or, better said, where her Real Self's "Daughter") Hana was born.

"D-Gazer, Set!" Yuma threw his Gazer to the sky, where it activated, and put it. in the same instant, in Redo's right eye, a yellow Duel Tatoo appeared, with the form of a musical note, while she put her gazer in her left eye.

_**"AR Vision. Link established."**_the Digital Field was activated.

both duelists shouted "DUEL!".

* * *

**_Yuma:4000_**

**_Redo:4000_**

* * *

"why do you need that gazer?" Tetsuo asked.

"because, with this Gazer, i can see the frequence my GrandGrandma is!" Redo exclaimed. "also... who is that blue guy is near you?"

"you can see Astral?" Yuma exclaimed.

"interesting...can you do the same thing to their Gazers?" Kotori asked, pointing at their friends.

"of course, if i win or lose, i can help you." Redo said. however, Ayame and Motoko were angry.

"you know, we were here to fight against the Number Hunter, not to recover our ancestors!" Ayame exclaimed.

"but... but..." Redo made an inocent face. Motoko groaned.

"you know, forget it. you can duel her, but don't count with us. let's go, Ayame!" with that said, she held a XYZ card, which Yuma couldn't see correctly. it started glowing, and when the glow dimished, both girls dissapeared.

"they... they used magic?" Kotori asked.

"i... i don't remember someone who can do that... but yes. it was magic." Madoka said, for Yuma to repeat it.

"oh... well, i will start! Draw!" Redo said, drawing a card, and putting it in her right hand. "Ok! first, i summon _**Majo Ranger-Majo Yellow!**_"

_"MAJO WHAT?!"_Doremi shouted. in that moment, the card appeared in the field, and a girl surged from it. she had yellow hair, a yellow bodysuit, and a visor that hid her eyes.

* * *

_**Majo Rnger-Majo Yellow**_

_**Elem. LIGHT Warrior-Type**_

_**Level 4**_

_**ATK/DEF:1500/1200**_

* * *

_"A Majo Ranger? but how?"_ Doremi asked. Marine and Madoka were shocked for that creature.

"she is one of my friends, GrandGrandma!"

"Doremi? where are you?" Majo Yellow started to call the Spirit.

_"Yuma! let me go in the next turn, please!"_ Doremi pleaded.

"ok! just... i need to draw you first." Yuma said.

"now, i activate Majo Yellow effect!" Redo exclaimed. "when she is successfully summoned, i can special summon another 'Majo Ranger' from my hand! come forth, **_Majo Ranger-Majo Purple!_**"

"ok! come here, Onpu!" Majo Yellow said, as a portal opened, and a purple clothed girl appeared. she looked like Majo Yellow, but her purple hair was in a ponytail.

"Momoko? is time to fight?" the purple girl asked. Majo Yellow nodded.

* * *

_**Majo Ranger-Majo Purple**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Warrior-Type**_

_**Level 4**_

_**ATK/DEF:1500/1700**_

* * *

"ok! Majo Purple is ready to give her best!" Redo said. "and thanks to her LIGHT Effect, i can draw a card to my hand!" she declared, pulling the card from her Deck, and smiling, putting the card she drew in her spell/trap zone."however, when Majo Yellow uses her effect, i can't XYZ Summon, so i put one facedown! Turn End!"

"that was really, close." Tetsuo said. "if she would be able to XYZ Summon in this turn, Yuma surely would have problems next turn."

_**"Yuma, ready?**_" Doremi and Astral asked.

"both of you? oh, well, this is for the duel... MY TURN, DRAW!" Yuma exclaimed, pulling one card from his Deck."well, what can i say? you are here! i summon**_ Witch Apprentice-Ojamajo Doremi_** in ATK mode!"

_"finally!"_ Doremi exclaimed, as her card appeared in front of her. she jumped into it, and appeared in Digital form. "Ready to fight!"

* * *

**_Witch Apprentice-Ojamajo Doremi_**

**_Attributte LIGHT Spellcaster-Type_**

**_Level 4_**

**_ATK/DEF:1000/800_**

* * *

"so, Doremi is against us? well, that will change!" Majo Purple said.

"girls..."

"now, i activate her effect! when she is in the field she has 10 Magical Sphere Counters. removing any number of counters i want, i can increase her ATK by 200! each 200 are counted as a counter, so, Do it, Doremi!"

"ok, Yuma!" Doremi said. she pressed four buttons in her chest, and some kind of wand appeared. "_Pirika Pirikala Poporina Peperuto!_ increase my ATK by 800!" she chanted. in that moment, a pink aura appeared in her body.

* * *

**_Witch Apprentice-Ojamajo Doremi_**

**_ATK/DEF:1000/800-1800/800_**

* * *

"incredible! to summarize, now Doremi has more points than the Majo Rangers!" Todoroki said.

"now, Doremi! attack Majo Purple!"

"_Pirika Pirikala Poporina Peperuto!_ Magic Slash!" Doremi chanted, as a sword was created from her wand, that impacted the Majo Ranger, and made her disappear.

"Onpu!" both girls, Duelist and Monster shouted.

* * *

**_Redo:4000-3300_**

* * *

"Doremi... why?" Majo Yellow said.

"Momoko, is just a Duel, we must fight, right?"

"no! you destroyed her! and now... and now i will destroy you!" she shouted very loudly...

just like a tv novel.

"...really? that's a line for Battle Rangers! even if i'm not the Real Doremi, i wouldn't forget that!"

"we-well... can we continue?" the monster asked. everyone seeing the duel sweatdropped.

"oh, that's it! Trap Card, Activate!" Redo exclaimed. "_**Majo Ranger Return! **_i can activate it when one of my 'Majo Ranger' cards is destroyed! i can bring her back from the Graveyard!"

a dark portal openned, and Majo Purple appeared. she turned to see her friend.

"...ok. i put two facedowns! Turn End!" Yuma declared.

"my turn, draw!" Redo declared, taking one card, and looking at the two mosnters in her field. "ok, girls, let's bring her! Lv.4 Majo Purple and Lv.4 Majo Yellow, Overlay!" both Majo Rangers turned into bolts of light, and entered the red vortex that apeared in front of Redo. "with this two monsters, i will build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, _the commander of light and happiness_,**_ Majo Ranger-Commander Hana!_**"

"HANA?!"

the Vortex exploded, and an angelic creature appeared. a blonde girl, with pigtails, and a crown with the letter H in the center, which seemed to contrast with the clothes she was wearing.

* * *

**_Majo Rnger-Commander Hana_**

**_Attribute LIGHT Warrior/XYZ-Type_**

**_Rank 4_**

**_ATK/DEF:2900/1900_**

* * *

"Hi, Mama!" Commander Hana said.

"oh... Hi, Hana." Doremi said.

"MA-MA-MA-MAMA?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"i'll explain after i beat you!" Redo exclaimed. then, she turned to see the Ojamajo. "soon you will be again with me, Doremi-Obaachan!" she declared. "i activate Hana's effect! for using one Overlay Unit, Hana's attack increases by 500 until my Turn End! and i use both! Commander! attack Doremi!"

* * *

**_Majo Ranger-Commander Hana_**

**_ATK/DEF:2900/1900- 3900/1900_**

* * *

"3900?!" Yuma and the Duel Spirits exclaimed.

"sorry Mom, but this is a battle!" Hana declared, as the Overlay Unit circuling her head dissapeared, and the ones circuling her arms inserted inside her wristbands. _**"Ojamajo Wrap!"**_ she chanted, as two ribbons infused with magical energy were thrown from Hana's arms, direted to the Ojamajo.

"huh, guys? a little help here please?" Doremi said.

"ri-right! Facedown, activate!_** Half Unbreak!**_" Yuma declared, as the hologram flipped, to show the card."this card allow my monster not to be destroyed in battle in this turn, and the damage reduces to half!" the bubbles which appeared from the card image encapsuled Doremi. as both ribbons tried to trap her, they bounced, one far away from the battle, and one directly to Yuma. it impacted the duelist, making him recoil.

* * *

_**Yuma:4000- 2950**_

* * *

_"Yuma, are you ok?"_ Madoka asked.

"ye-yeah... don't worry." Yuma answered.

"hmm. i put one Facedown! Turn End! let's see how you try to hold my GrandGrandmom to you!"

* * *

_**Majo Ranger-Commander Hana**_

_**ATK/DEF:3900/1900- 2900/1900**_

* * *

"ok, if you will. My Turn, Draw!" Yuma declared, as he pulled the next card from his deck. he smiled."i summon _**Gagaga Girl**_ in ATK mode!" he declared, as the girl magician appeared in front of him.

* * *

_**Gagaga Girl**_

_**Atribute DARK Spellcaster-Type**_

_**Level 3**_

_**ATK/DEF:1000/800**_

* * *

"and now, i activate Doremi's effect on Gagaga Girl and her!" Yuma declared.

"ok! ready, girl?" Doremi asked, as she held her wand. Gagaga Girl nodded, and smiled. "let's do this! Pirika Pirikala Poporina Peperuto! give Gagaga Girl a 200 ATK boost, and me a 1000 ATK boost!" Gagaga Girl and the Ojamajo glowed with the same glow they glowed in the past battle phase.

* * *

_**Gagaga Girl**_

_**ATK/DEF:1000/800-1200/800**_

_**Ojamajo Doremi**_

_**ATK/DEF:1800/800-2800/800**_

* * *

"that's not enough to defeat Hana!" Redo exclaimed.

"oh, you think?" Yuma asked, grinning."i activate the Quick Spell,_** Magic Spheres! **_if you know about Doremi's history, you should know what does this spell do!"

**"it allows her to use her effect 10 more times."** Astral explained.

"i know! how can't i know about my GrandGrandmom?!" Redo asked, as some music appeared in the background, disconcerting everyone.

"what is that music-ura?" Tokunosuke asked.

"to summarize, i don't know." the president said.

"aaaahh..." a voice was heard. Hana and Doremi knew the voice...

"god, not her..." Doremi asked.

"her? who?" Yuma asked.

"me!" the voice came from a pot near them, and an hologram of a woman appeared from it. "oh, goodie! it has passed some time since someone used me!" the woman said.

"oh, Dela! it has passed some time, hasn't it?" Hana said.

"Hana! how is that you and Doremi are in different sides?" Dela asked.

"is because he is using it!" Redo exclaimed, as she pointed Yuma.

"oh, and then, who summoned me?"

"oh, it was Yuma." Doremi said. "i am empty of magical spheres."

"then... have this!" Dela chanted, as she snapped her fingers, and Doremi's wand was refilled. "do you know if Majorika has her own card? i need to charge her for this."

"oh, yeah, here it is." Redo said, holding a card in her empty hand. Dela smiled, and entered inside the card. some screams were heard, and Dela reappeared, this time with a bag full of money.

"it was a pleasure to make buisness with you. see ya!" Dela said, before entering into the pot again, and disappearing.

"... it was... interesting." Astral said. Ggaga Girl nodded in aggrement.

"what... what happened?" Kotori asked.

"i... have no idea." Yuma said.

"but, anyway, i have my Poron fulled! do it, Yuma!" Doremi said.

"o-of course! I use Doremi's efect on Gagaga Girl again! 10 times!"

"Pirika Pirikaka Poporina Peperuto! increase Gagaga Girl attack by 2000!" Doremi chanted. in that moment, the aura that was rounding Gagaga Girl was refilled.

* * *

_**Gagaga Girl**_

_**ATK/DEF: 1200/800- 3200/800**_

* * *

"now she has the more points than Commander Hana!" Tetsuo said.

"and that's not all! i activate the Equip Spell card,_** Bound Wand!**_" a card appeared in the field, and from it a wand, with a ruby-like top. Gagaga Girl took the wand and a red aura appeared. "i can equip it to an spellcaster-type, and it increases it's power 100 by level! and as Gagaga Girl is level 3, she gains 300 ATK!"

* * *

_**Gagaga Girl**_

_**ATK/DEF:2200/800- 3500/800**_

* * *

"finally, Gagaga Girl! Attack Hana!" Yuma ordered her monster. Gagaga Girl rotated the Bound Wand, pointed it to Hana, and a thunder came from it, directed to the Majo Ranger.

"not so fast! Trap Card, Activate!_** Ygraddsil!**_" Redo exclaimed. suddendly, a very huge tree appeared fro the card, in front of Hana. "i can activate this card when Hana is under attack! it negates her destruction and any damage!" the thunder impacted the tree, but nothing happened."and, i can special summon a Hana Token in my side!" she declared. from the tree's roots, a blue flower bud appeared. it opened, and a baby, who looked like Hana, appeared from it.

* * *

_**Hana Token**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Token**_

_**Level 1**_

_**ATK/DEF:0/0**_

* * *

"wow! she is soo cute!" Kotori said.

"i know, right? she got the looks of her mom!" Doremi said, proud.

"you remember she had 5 moms, do you?" Redo said. Doremi sweatdropped.

"o-of course i know it!" Doremi replied."Yuma! end your turn!"

"you don't boss me!" Yuma replied."i put 1 facedown! Turn End!"

**"Yuma, you did ended your turn."** Astral said.**"in some way, she bossed you."**

"shut up!" the Duelist replied.

"anyway, is my turn now! Draw!" Redo exclaimed. she looked at the card she had drawn, and smiled."now, i will sacrifice my Hana Token, to summon her older self! appear,_** Witch Princess-Ojamajo Hana!**_" the Hana Token returned to the bud, and it grew bigger. when it was as big as Commander Hana, it opened again, showing a carbon copy of the Majo Ranger, but with an attaire which resembled Doremi's ones.

"another Hana?!" Doremi, Yuma and the others(even Astral) shouted, when the seond Hana opened her eyes, and smiled.

* * *

_**Witch Princess-Ojamajo Hana**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Spellcaster-type**_

_**Level 6**_

_**ATK/DEF:1900/1700**_

* * *

"hello, mama! look at Hana, X2!" both Hana's said, before clashing bracelets, which glowed at the light of the day.

"now there are two? to summarize, this is gonna be bad..."

"and, now, i activate her effect! for each Ojamajo or Majo Ranger in the field, she gains 300 ATK!"

"and there are 4 of them-ura... this is not going to be good-ura."

"let's do this, me!" Commander Hana exclaimed.

"ok, me! Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Give Hana 1200 of ATK!" A Yellow aura appeared in her bracelets, and spreaded to her whole body.

* * *

_**Witch Princess-Ojamajo Hana**_

_**ATK/DEF:1900/1700- 3100/1700**_

* * *

"and then, i play an Equipment magic card, Royal Blue Rose!" Redo declared. a magic card hologram, with the image of a blue rose appeared in the field. "when any Hana is in the field, she can gain 1000 of ATK!" a blue flower posed in Hana's head, and she put it in her chest, making her glow with the same yellow glow she had.

* * *

_**Witch Princess-Ojamajo Hana**_

_**ATK/DEF:1900/3100- 4100/1700**_

* * *

"oh, no! now she has more points than Gagaga Girl or Doremi!" Cathy exclaimed.

"now, Hana! attack Gagaga Girl!"

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Magic Double Slash!" Hana declared, as two swords appeared. she ran towards the Magician, and slashed her, dissipating into pixels.

"Gagaga Girl!" Yuma called, before he was thrown away or the recoil of the attack.

* * *

_**Yuma:2950-2350**_

* * *

"are you ok?" Astral asked.

"yeah, don't worry. right now, she can't attack more. Doremi has more ATK points than Hana! and i ativate Bound Wand's effect! when a monster equiped with this card is destroyed, i can bring it from the graveyard! return, Gagaga Girl!" the dark portal opened, ad Gagaga Girl returned, this time without the wand.

* * *

_**Gagaga Girl**_

_**ATK/DEF:3500/800-1200/800**_

* * *

"i don't care! now, i activate the Field Spell, _**Majokai!**_"

"MAJOKAI?!" Doremi shouted, as the field transformed into a field of differents kinds of flowers. in the background, a huge castle stood at the distance, imponent. in the sky, the pink tint of the sky let show some musical note-like clouds.

"this is Majokai, the homeplace of the witches, like Hana!" Redo exclaimed.

"and Doremi?" Cathy asked.

"well... i was more of a human, with really good luck." Doremi said.

"that's not what you always say every morning." Marine teased the Ojamajo.

"hey! shut up, Marine! Fuu, Fuduu, Fuu!"

"and now, every Majo Ranger and Ojamajo card gain 1000 of ATK and DEF!"

* * *

_**Majo Ranger-Commander Hana**_

_**ATK/DEF:**__**2900/1900**_- 3900/2900

_**Witch Princess-Ojamajo Hana**_

_**ATK/DEF:4100/2700- 5100/3700**_

_**Witch Apprentice-Ojamajo Doremi**_

_**ATK/DEF:1800/800- 2800/1800**_

* * *

"Turn End! let's see how do you defend yourself!" Redo said.

"why did she played that card?" Astral asked.

"i don't know. but i won't let her do anything! my turn, Draw!" Yuma drwe the next card, and smiled. "first, i play one of the cards that came with Doremi! the magic,_** Double Summon!**_"

"i remember that card! to summarize, this card allows the user to summon two monsters, and they are treated as normal summons!"

"correct, inchou! and i summon _**Gogogo Golem**_ in DEF mode!" Yuma declared, as the golem-like monster appeared.

* * *

_**Gogogo Golem**_

_**Attribute EARTH Rock-Type**_

_**Level 4**_

_**ATK/DEF:1800/1500**_

* * *

"and, i will also summon one of my new friends! appear, **_Puella Magi Madoka!_**" the girl nodded at the duelist, and jumped into the card hologram, which allowed her to take digital form.

* * *

_**Puella Magi Madoka**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Warrior-Type**_

_**Level 4**_

_**ATK/DEF:1500/1300**_

* * *

"Ready to fight!" Madoka said, amazing Yuma's friends.

"Is that another Duel Spirit?" Testuo asked.

"correct! and, to end, i put one Facedown! Turn End!" Yuma said.

"what is he trying to do?" Cathy asked.

"i don't know. but let's see." Kotori said.

"is my turn! Draw!" Redo said. "i play the Magic Card, _**Overlay Rescue!**_ if i have an XYZ monster, and it has used all her Overlay Units, i can return those cards to the Field from the Graveyard, though with their effects negated!" the card glowed, and both Majo Rangers reappeared. "but they won't stay long. ready girls?"

"you say it!" Majo Yellow exclaimed.

"i really don't like this..." Majo Purple said.

"come on, Mama! Hana likes to be a XYZ Number material!" both Hanas declared.

"wait, Hana!"

but it was too late.

"a Number?!" Kotori shouted.

**"so this has become a battle for my survival..."** Astral said.

"what? no! i just want my GrandGrandma back! anyway, Lv.4 Majo Purple, Majo Yellow and Commander Hana, Overlay!"

"wait-Ura! Commander Hana is a XYZ Monster-Ura, she can't be used to summon a XYZ Monster-Ura!"

"ah, But this Hana has a little effect: if she doesn't heve Overlay Units, she is treated as a Normal Monster!"

"...and you are really doomed, Yuma-Ura."

"i don't need you to support me like that, thanks!" Yuma replied.

the three girls turned into flashes of light, and entered a golden vortex, a proof that shows a XYZ Number summon. "Appear! _the old maiden, cursed from an old love! __**Number -48, MajoTourbillon!**_"

"The old Queen?!" Doremi exclaimed, as a wand (just like Galaxy Queen's sealed form) appeared. it expanded, and it took the form of a regal queen, with dark blue regal hair, and queen white clothes, appeared, the Overlay Units rounding her.

* * *

_**Number -48: MajoTourbillon**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Spellcaster-Type**_

_**Rank 4**_

_**ATK/DEF:2700/2800-2800/2800**_

* * *

"hello, Astral, Doremi." the woman-number said.

**"she... she knows me?"** Astral wondered.

"of course i know you. we came from you, remember?" MajoTourbillon said.

**"but, you are a minus Number, we didn't even know that you exist."**

"we are different from other Numbers, but yes, we are real."

"then that means..." Yuma said, hoping for the Number to appear in Redo.

Which didn't happened.

"what? why the number didn't appear in your hand?" Kotori asked.

"not every Number is evil, like Dark Mist believes. there are Nubers, like Hope."MajoTourbillon said.

**"so he lied... typical of that Number."**

"i see... but that won't help you to defeat us!" Yuma exclaimed.

"oh, do you think?" Redo mocked. "i activate MajoTourbillon's effect! using one of her Overlay Units, she can make a monster unable to fight as long as she is here! and i choose Gogogo Golem!"

as the Overlay Unit entered into the Old Queen's body, vines appeared from her feet, and trapped Gogogo Golem. he tried to free himself, but, suddendly, his red eye shut down, and he sotpped moving.

"what is happening with Gogogo Golem?!" Yuma asked.

"are you joking, Queen? the Curse?" Doremi exclaimed. "but i thought the real Ojamajos got rid of it years before we were created!"

"they did, but this is a new kind of Curse. the kind i can only use in battle." MajoTourbillon said.

"MajoTourbillon! attack Gogogo Golem!" Redo ordered. MajoTurbillon nodded, and launched herself, directed to the Golem.

"hah! the joke's on you! when Gogogo Golem is in DEF mde, he can't be destroyed!" Yuma exclaimed.

"not quite! when MajoTourbillon attacks, she negates the position, and it can deal Piercing damage to you! also, due to Majokai, MajoTourbillon gains 500 of ATK, when attacking!"

* * *

**_Number -48: MajoTourbillon_**

**_ATK/DEF:2700/2800- 3300/2800_**

* * *

"what?!"

**_"Cursed Thunder!"_** a white thunder appeared in MajoTourbillon's hand, and she impacted Gogogo Golem, making a cloud of dust appear from the impact. even if Gogogo Golem wasn't destroyed, Yuma flew away from the impact.

* * *

_**Yuma:**__**2950**_-1250

* * *

"and now, Hana, deliver the final blow to my GrandGrandma!" Redo declared.

"Ok! _**Ojamajo Wrap!**_" both ribbons were directed to the magician. however, she, Madoka, Gagaga Girl, Astral and Yuma smiled.

"not so fast! i activate Madoka's effect! once per turn, she can negate an attack to me, her, or another monster in my field!" Yuma shouted. meanwhile, Madoka prepared her flower-styled bow, and shoot it to the ribbons, destroying them in the process.

"hah! but there's nothing you can do anymore! Turn End!"

"Yuma!" Kotori shouted. however, Yuma smiled.

"alright! now that i know that you have a Number, i can do this! My Turn, Draw!" Yuma took his card, and smiled. "Astral! i'm going to summon him!"

"ok. the pieces for our victory are ready. let's win this Yuma!" Astral said.

"let's do this! **_KATTOBINGU DA, ORE!_**"

"Kato-what?" Redo asked.

"is a word my dad taught me! it means, that no matter how hard the victory seems to me, i will obtain it!"

"oh...Kattobingu, eh?"

"now, i activate the spell,_** Plus Star 123!**_" Yuma declared, putting the card on his disk."now, i can choose one monster of level 4 or less, and increase his level in one, two or three! and i choose Gagaga Girl, for one level!"

Gagaga Girl pressed some numbers in her cellphone, and an aura sorrounded her.

* * *

**_Gagaga Girl_**

**_Level 3- 4_**

* * *

"now he has 4 Lv 4 monsters in the field!" Kotori said. she knew what was going to happen now.

"then, i activate Madoka's second effect! i can return one monster in the field to my deck, and summon another monster with the same level!" while Yuma said thet, Gogogo Golem turned into a light, and flew to Yuma's hand, and he put it into his deck. after that, he drew one card. "And i choose Gagaga Magician!" as he declared that, and put the card into the Monster slot, the Magician appeared. he looked at Madoka, and inmediately focused his view in the duel.

* * *

_**Gagaga Magician**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Spellcaster-Type**_

_**Lv.4**_

_**ATK/DEF:1500/1000**_

* * *

"now, Yuma!" Astral exclaimed.

"ok! Lv 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, Overlay!" Gagaga Girl and her master transformed into flashes of light, and entered into the golden vortex that appeared under Yuma and Astral's feet. "with this two monsters, i build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, **_Number 39, Aspiring Emperor-Hope!_**" the vortex exploded, and the sealed form of his ace monster appeared. then, it turned into Hope.

* * *

_**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor-Hope**_

_**Attribute LIGHT Warrior/XYZ-Type**_

_**Rank 4**_

_**ATK/DEF:2500/2000**_

* * *

"hello, Hope." MajoTourbillon said, and smiled. Hope seemed to blush. which was weird for a monster like him.

"wow, Hope. i didn't know you and MajoTourbillon had an adventure..." Doremi mocked the Number, whih made the red color in his face more vivid.

"Doremi! don't tease Hope! he has feelings too!" Madoka said.

"so that's your number... doesn't matter, MajoTourbillon and Hana has more ATK points than him!" Redo said. hwever, Yuma was amazed for how Hope had feelings-love feelings-.

_"Yuma? YUMA!"_ Marine shouted the Duelist on his ear.

"AAAAH! Marine! why did you do that?!"

_"concentrate! and Doremi! we can tease Hope later, but now we need to finish this!"_ Marine exclaimed.

"sorry..." Doremi said, and every watcher-and Hope- sweatdropped.

"anyway, i activate Gagaga Girl's effect! when she is used for a XYZ Summon with another Gagaga monster, the attack of a monster in your field becomes 0! and i choose MajoTourbillon!"

"wait! why not Hana?" Cat asked.

"because of the effect of Yggradsil, we can't attack Hana." Doremi said.

"excact! **_Zero Call!_**" an hologram of Gagaga Girl appeared in the back of Hope, pressed some buttons on her cellphone, and directed it to the Queen. waves of energy sorrounded MajoTourbillon, and she fell to her knees, exausted.

* * *

**_Number -48: MajoTourbillon_**

**_ATK/DEF:3300/2900- 0/2900_**

* * *

"No!" Redo shouted.

"NOW, Hope! attack MajoTourbillon!"

"even if she is defeated, i still have Hana!" Redo said. "snd she is still able to defeat you, even if a Number cannot be defeated by a non-number!"

"you think? i activate Hope's effect! using one Overlay Unit, to negate his attack!" Yuma declared. Hope threw his sword to the sky, where it dissapeared.

"why would he do that?" Hana wondered.

"wait, you don't think-"

"finally, i activate the Quick-spell Card, _**Double or Nothing!**_" Yuma delared, activating the card. "with this, when one of my monster's attack is negated, it doubles his attack for the turn, and can attack again!"

* * *

_**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor-Hope**_

_**ATK/DEF:2500/2000-5000/2000**_

* * *

"what?! no way!"

"oh, yes! Hope, attack MajoTourbillon again! _**HOPE SWORD SLASH!**_" Yuma ordered the Number. he looked at MajoTourbillon, and she nodded. then, he slashed the Number. the explosion made Redo fly away, and finally crash to the floor.

* * *

_**Redo:3300-0**_

_**Yuma:WIN**_

* * *

the AR world dissapeared, as Redo stood up.

_"uhh, Mama!"_ Hana said, as she turned spiritual._"your duelist is very good!"_

_"i concur."_ MajoTurbillon said, as she held Astral's hand._ "you and Yuma are good duelists."_

**"what are you-"** Astral said, before a jolt of energy came from it, and materialized into a form that looked very familiar...

_**"Hope?!"**_

* * *

_**Whew! i thought i never finish this! anyway, this is my first battle. the Ojamajo/Majo Ranger Archetype was created by me. i also created the Pretty Cure Archetype and almost finish with the Puella Magi Archetype(plus a bonus...)**_

_**when i finish the PM Archetype, i will write the Card's effects and such in my profile, but for now, that is all.**_

_**I'm Out, Peace!**_


	3. Time For Tales

"HOPE?!"

_"wow, it's been some time i've been in this form..."_ the Number said, looking at his new(spiritual) body. he still had his armor, except for his head, where his short, spiked black hair ran wild. he was now the size of Astral, and had a white glimmer arround him, like the Original Number.

_"yeah, i used part of my magic to free you from the Number card."_ MajoTourbillon said. then, she turned to Astral. _"but there's something that troubles me. i felt darkness in you, Astral. and Dark Mist... what happened?"_

Astral, Yuma and Hope grimaced, both duelists and monster not wanting to remember the events that led to Hope V and the "Dark ZEXAL" form. however, as the girls(Redo and her monsters included) were getting annoying(and annoyed too), they had to explain the Barian menace, apart from the "Barian Guardian", Dark Mist's escape and the quest for the Lengendary Numbers. in the meantime, Redo was working with everyone's D-Gazers, to let them see and hear Astral and the Duel spirits.

_"oh... my..."_ the Magical Number said, looking at Astral with concern._ "and you say you still have darkness?"_

**"that's what Vector said."** Astral said.** "and... i feel it too."**

"as long as we are synchronized and stay friends, that won't happen again." Yuma assured the Astral being, who managed to make the shadow of a smile.

"but enough about Yuma. why are you here?" Kotori asked Redo, as she finished to fix her D-Gazer(with a special frequence, as she could already hear and see Astral).

"oh, about that..." Redo said. then...

...

...

"i don't know!"

everybody(even the Number-Duel Spirits and Astral) fell Anime style.

"HOW IS THAT THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Yuma snapped.

"well, i just joined Ayame and Motoko for GandGrandma, but, as you won... I WILL NEVER HAVE HER AGAIN!" Redo finished her sentence by crying(a little much).

_"h-hey, calm down! i swear, you are like Hana-chan!"_ Doremi said, looking at the crying duelist. then, she turned to see both Hanas, a bit annoyed by the comment. _"i-i mean-when you were babies-i-"_

_"Mama... some Hanas are still babies!"_ both Hanas said, as two Hana Tokens flew to their hands, annoyed like the others.

_"hehehe... ifyouwantme,i'llbeinmycard. seeyabye!"_ with that, Doremi disappeared, as the others still wondered what happened.

_"yes... that's Doremi alright..."_ Majo Yellow said(in english), sweatdropping.

_"yes, but that's why she is our friend."_ Majo Purple said, smiling.

_"yes, you are right."_

_"can you please talk Japanesse?! some of us aren't bilingual, you know!"_ Marine declared.

"yeah, what the blue-haired freak said-Ura!" Tokunosuke said, which obviously, brought a vein of anger in Marine's head.

_"WHO'S WEIRD, YOU FREAK SMALL FLEA?!"_

"I'M A FREAK-URA? AT LEAST I HAVE NORMAL HAIR-URA!"

_"YES, AND YOUR BIG HEAD COMPENSATES THAT!"_

"WHY YOU-"

_"ok, that's enough!"_ Madoka exclaimed, throwing a pair of arrows to the pair, who were hit, and fell asleep.

"what-what did you do to them?!" Cat asked. however, Yuma just facepalmed.

"really, the sleeping arrows? couldn't you think of another thing?" he asked.

_"well, i couldn't think of another thing!"_ the Puella Magi said._"it was that, or the Cupids, and we DON'T want to relive that day!"_

**"oh, yeah, that was unconfortable."** Astral said, effectively sweating.

"why, what happened?" Kotori asked.

_"well... let's just say that it involved three fishes, Obomi's killer form, a duel in the top of the Heartland Tower, and a lot of shaving cream."_ Hope said. then, he turned to see the syllabe duelist and Duel Spirits and said _"i could see that. everyone saw that. the Oni band is still laughing, and Baby Tiragon has to go to a psychiatrist, by the way.."_

_"so that's why Gagaga Magigian doesn't talk to me..."_ Madoka said, sulking in her hair.

"...i think it's better not to know." Tetsuo said.

"to summarize, is the best option." Todoroki agreed.

"and they have been together for just one week..." Kotori said. "this will be a long year..."

* * *

**"well, what do we have here?"** a Barian said to himself, looking at a normal girl walking in a dark alley. **"well, there hasn't been any Legendary Numbers as of now, so..."**

* * *

after making the girl a Barian fighter(with "Barian Force" and all), the Barian disappeared, and the girl tried to return to her home...

the keyword here being return.

_**"hey! you girl. you want to duel? i have a Number..."**_

"give me that! in the name of the Barian Empire-"

**_"look, i don't care who do you represent. duel for the card, or..."_**

"then i'll duel!"

**_"exclelent... allow me to throw you in despair."_**

* * *

"KYAAA!"

* * *

_**?:4000**_

_**?:0**_

* * *

"the... the Barian..."

_**"shut up, and give in to despair."**_

"KYAAAAaaa..."

_**"excelent. now, take this cards. with these, you can bring me the Duel Spirits."**_

"...and the Numbers?"

_**"...destroy them."**_

"very well... misteress."

* * *

**_DUN, DUN, DUUUNN!_**

**_who is the "misteress" that attacked that girl?(i won't put the Barians names-except Vector, sometimes-, beacause, in that way, i won't have to make clear whose Barian in controlling who.)_**

**_and Kotori is right: apart from the whole "Find the Legendary Numbers" thing, defeat Dark Mist and find the Numeron Code, they have this._**

**_i fixed some things in the previous duel, and i couldn't have found it without Kadaj5's help. he also helped me to fix some things in the cards. thanks!_**

**_anyway, the next chapter will have a duel, and a duelist other than Yuma... who? find it next time!_**


End file.
